The Maximum Flight
by Maximumwolf20
Summary: What Happens if Maximum ride meets Percy Jackson and needs to save the flock? Read and find out!
1. The beginning

**Authors note: Hey brand new on fanfic and I hope you enjoy!**

The Maximum Flight-the beginning

Max P.O.V

Have you ever had the sensation of flying through the air, wind in your hair? No, I don't mean on a plane for goodness sake I mean actually flying, wings and all. For you newbie's out there I'm Max the flock leader and by flock I mean my bird kid family. Fang, who is my right hand man and you could say boyfriend but not going into details on that. He has black hair and black eyes and always the silent type. Then there's Iggy, he has strawberry blond hair and sightless blue eyes and his partner in crime Gazzy or the Gasman, has blond hair and blue eyes. Nudge or also the motermouth, has brown hair and brown eyes. Last but not least Angel, who has blond hair and blue eyes.

I loved then sensation of flying, everything was perfect….wait to perfect and right on cue a flock of flying erasers, I don't mean the pink things on the tip of you pencil and mean huge wolf-human hybrids who want to tear us limb from limb.

"Angel and Gazzy to the top! Iggy bottom, me and fang middle" I said just when one eraser attacks. "Hello Max" a voice said and I stop stone cold. "Ari" I replied. "Well, how's my favorite bird kid huh?" He said. "I don't know how about you, I seem to remember I last saw you was being buried in a grave well guess in this world I live in, people can't be killed easily" I said. Ari growled and lunged but I already knew what he was going to do and moved out of the way, but then felt a explosion of pain and I cried out. "Max!" Fang said or I least thought it was Fang and felt the sensation of falling. I heard twigs breaking as I inched closer to the ground, but before I reached the I blacked out.

Ari's P.O.V

As I watched Max fall I told the other erasers to gather the rest of the flock. " What did you do that for, don't you need her!" Fang yelled. "No, bird boy we don't, Max always got you guys out so we don't need her, to much of a burden!" I yelled back! We start heading back to the worst place in the world, the school.

Percy's P.O.V

"Annebeth, wait up" I yelled finally catching up to her, gaining my breath back. "What's up seaweed brain" she replied. " -I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk on the beach with me" I shudder and rubbed my hair. "Sure seaweed brain" she said and I grinned. We locked hands and head toward the beach when we heard twigs breaking off trees and then a loud thud. We looked at each other and ran toward the sound and found a girl there all cut up and bruised, with blood oozing out her back and into the ground. "who is that" Annebeth said.


	2. Where the Heck am I

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who read the first part, more coming now!**

**The Maximum Flight- Where the Heck am I**

Max's P.O.V

I wake up when a bright light greets me and close them again in till my eyes are used to them. I tried to remember what happened when it dawned on me, Air, erasers, attack, and flock. I heard voices and jumped up and examined my surroundings. I looked down and saw 2 kids a boy and a girl with shocked expressions on their face. The boy had black hair and sea-green eyes. The girl had brown hair with stormy eyes that kind of freaked me out but trust me I seen worse. "Who are you" I snarled. "I'm Annabeth and this is Percy, welcome to camp Half-Blood." He said strangely calm. That's when I start freaking out, I heard the door open and say a man with horns and donkey legs! Was he from the school, note to self: ask him later. "So this is camp Half-blood, sounds like a camp for toddlers" I replied. "No, it's a camp for demigods whose parent is something from the Greek gods" Percy said. "So the Greek gods are real?"I asked. "Yes they are" he replied. "If you crossed the borders, it means you're a demigod. So we wait in till you are claimed." He said. "Hold on, where are the others?" I asked now a little worried. "What others" he said and has a look of pure confusion on his face, I would've laughed right then if I wasn't stressing out! "I ran out and looked up, "uh oh" I said with a voice of pure horror. The flock was captured, and heading for the school!

Fang's P.O.V

Max was dead, she was dead, she can't be dead. I kept repeating those words in my mind, me and the flock was at the School doing who knows what. I shudder and I was scared they were hurting the flock. I held on to my sanity, knowing we will never be able to escape.


	3. Nightmares

**Authors note: Thanks everyone who is reading this story, any comments welcome! Here is the next Chapter! Just to remind you guys, I'm making another story! It's a doctor who and mlp crossover, it's called The lost princess of Time and Night! Please review, I want to please the audience so enjoy!**

**The Maximum Flight**

Nightmares!

Max's P.O.V

A look a pure horror swept across my face, I tried to stay strong but I couldn't help it, I sank to my knees crying and the boy Percy didn't know what to do. "Umm, what's wrong" he asked uncomfortably. "Nothing" I snarled but came out more of a whimper. He raised his hands defensively. "Well if you don't want to talk about it, how about I take you to your cabin" he asked. "Sure why not" He leads me to the Hermes cabin saying something about staying here in till im claimed. I go in and I looked around. It reminded me of a post office but I shrugged and layed down on a bed and closed my eyes.

Max's Dream

I wake up in a dog cage, eventully I started hyperventilating. I can't be, I can't be in the school. "why did you leave us Max" asked a voice and saw it was Fang. "what I didn't leave you, I swear" I exclaimed. "Why, Max" He asked again. "you are a traitor to the flock Max, get away" Nudge said. "I deserve to be the Flock leader, I will never leave them, and you are a traitor" Angel said. "Leave the flock" Iggy said. "And never come back" Gazzy finished.

I wake up startled, "no I can't be a traitor" I said to myself. I got up, and shake off the sleepiness in my eyes. Time for a new day in a new place.


End file.
